


Nothing But a Kiss

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-17
Updated: 2007-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has decided that this is the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But a Kiss

Title: Nothing But a Kiss  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Harry has decided that this is the day.  
Word Count: 966  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None. No spoilers.  
A/N: Written for an old [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/) prompt (#7) First Kiss, AND for the current [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) challenge #62: First Time.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Nothing But a Kiss

~

_This is it_ , Harry decided when he woke up that morning. _This is the day that I’m finally going to get up the courage to kiss Draco_. He sighed. They had done everything but kiss, in fact. Well, not _everything_ , but enough. Only eight hours ago, Harry’d had his mouth just about everywhere on Draco _except_ his mouth.

The aftermath of the war had been jumbled and confused, a lot of things had been happening at that time, but Harry could still clearly remember his surprise upon encountering Draco that spring day in Diagon Alley.

They had literally run unto each other on the street, and, as they hadn’t been surrounded by their friends, they had actually been civil. It made Harry wonder how much of their so-called enmity has been posturing for the benefit of others.

After picking up each other’s parcels, they had agreed to share lunch, which had led to dinner as each discovered in the other a sharp wit and similar outlooks on life.

When Harry had run into Draco again at Gringotts the following week, it had seemed only polite to invite him to tea at Grimmauld Place.

Weekly tea had blossomed into twice weekly dinners which had become nightly outings. It had only seemed natural that they should end up as more than friends eventually.

Harry shifted in bed and blushed at the memory of how Draco had moaned and shook as he’d sucked him the night before. It had been a quick blow job, but Draco clearly hadn’t minded, and had eagerly reciprocated. Then, Harry had passed out before he could say anything, waking up to an empty, Draco-less, house.

Harry’s cock stirred at the memory of the night, at how Draco had looked with his lips stretched around him, sucking him, kneeling next to him by the stairs as he swallowed him... Gods, they hadn’t even made it to the sofa that first time!

He took a deep breath and ruthlessly squashed the rest of the tempting memory. He could look at it in his Pensieve later, right now he needed to figure out how to get Draco to commit. A kiss should do it. A public kiss, on the mouth, with witnesses.

After all, they were all but dating. In fact, _he_ considered them to be dating, or at least doing something that closely resembled dating, but one could never assume anything with Draco. He had been pretty drunk the night before, though, and perhaps he often shared blow jobs with mates who he went drinking with...

_Except... I’m the only one he goes drinking with anymore_ , Harry thought, relieved at that realization. _Now, how to bring it up, I wonder...?_

Harry was distracted at work that day, and by the evening he was so tightly wound he was snapping at people. Realizing he was useless until he had it out with Draco, Harry finally left the Ministry and Apparated to Diagon Alley early to their usual pub.

To his surprise, Draco was already there, ordering their drinks, and Harry smiled wanly. This was the perfect moment to casually go up to Draco and kiss him, only... what if he rejected him?

Draco waved at Harry when he spotted him, and, gathering his courage in his hands, Harry walked over, fully intending to plant one on him.

“Good, you’re early,” Draco said as he approached.

Harry blinked. “Yeah. Why?” he asked, distracted from his original purpose by Draco’s hair, which he knew now, intimately, was as soft as it looked.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d show up after last night.”

Harry smiled. Draco had been worried? “Er, right. About that...” He paused when Draco took a deep breath and got a peculiar look on his face. “What is it?”

“Don’t tell me you’re regretting it already?” Draco asked, eyes narrowed.

“No! Gods, no. I just want to know if you’re ready for us to move on to a deeper relationship, not that I want to rush you or anything, but we have been quasi-dating for several weeks and last night was the first time it felt as if you reciprocated my feelings, well, not that we _don’t_ flirt with each other, but you seem to flirt all the time, so I wasn’t sure if it was just with me or maybe you flirt with everyone, and you’re just not conscious of the flirting and you don’t mean to...”

Draco, who had stood up about halfway through Harry’s speech, leaned across the table at that point and, grabbing Harry’s robes by the lapels, pulled him in for a deep, soul-stirring kiss.

After a minute of the tongue-tangling, toe-curling snog, Harry became dimly aware of voices around him yelling lewd suggestions and he drew back, smiling as Draco tried to follow him.

“Wow,” he breathed.

Draco smirked and, handing Harry his drink, knocked back his own. “Drink up so we can get out of here,” he said.

“What? Why?” Harry swore he could still feel Draco’s lips pressed to his.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’ve decided not to wait for you to instigate anything anymore. Clearly I have to do everything myself.”

Harry grinned, and, grabbing Draco’s arm, pulled him close. “Not everything,” he whispered. “I think I can manage to come up with some ideas on my own.”

They disappeared with a crack, and the bartender, who’d been watching the events closely, sighed.

“What’s wrong?” one of the patrons asked, turning back towards the bar now that the brief show was over.

The bartender scowled. “Potter took my glass with him.”

The man smiled. “Relax. They’ve been here before. It’s not as if it’s their first time, nor will it be their last.”

~


End file.
